Burnin' down
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Quema. Esto quema. Mi amor por ti es intenso. Caer. Estoy cayendo ante ti.
1. Chapter 1

Como siempre, Skip Beat no me pertenece, pero esos nuevos cd dramas serán míos, los compraré en preventa...

 **Burnin' down**

 **Capítulo 1:**

No sabían cómo llegaron a esta situación. Ambos sabían que desde el día en que Ren le confesó a Kyoko que él era Kuon y Corn, su relación había cambiado para bien, pero Kuon quería ganarse su completa confianza antes de confesarle sus sentimientos.

Era cierto que él se daba cuenta de que Kyoko sentía algo, pero no sabía que era exactamente y nunca habían hablado de ello. Simplemente eran amigos, pero… ¿y entonces? ¿cómo llegaron a esto? ¿Cómo de una amena plática sobre su infancia llegaron a los besos y de ahí a estar completamente desnudos en su cama después de hacer el amor varias veces?

 _-¡Kuon! ¡Debías confesarte primero! ¡No llevártela a la cama! ¡Soy un cavernícola! Pero…sus besos…sus miradas…sus caricias…ella también quería eso, ¡no es como si la hubiera obligado! ¡Para nada! ¡Esto fue cosa de los dos!-_

Kyoko estaba en las mismas.

 _-¡Dios! ¿Qué ha sido eso? Yo solo me dejé llevar cuando él me besó, y una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos haciendo… Sé que él siente algo por mí, es una de las razones por las que acepté esto, pero…tal vez debimos detenernos, aunque…se sintió tan bien…-_

.

.

.

Kyoko y Kuon platicaban sobre su infancia en el departamento de él.

-¿Por qué te burlas de mí? ¡Era el reino de las hamburguesas! Sabes que las amo-

-Jajajaja-reía el actor-lo sé, pero te veías adorable-

-Gracias-a estas alturas de su relación, Kyoko ya aceptaba los cumplidos que le dedicaba pero aún se sonrojaba.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas-le confesó.

-¿Y culpa de quién crees que es?-

-¿Mía?-

-¡Sí! ¡Tuya!-

-Oh, eso me agrada y aún puedo hacer otras cosas para que te sonrojes aún más-

Kuon estaba decidido a contarle sus sentimientos esa noche, pero por el momento solo quería besarla. Y así lo hizo. Extrañaba sus labios. Encajaban perfectamente en los suyos.

Kyoko se sorprendió, pero anhelaba tanto ese momento. Comenzó a corresponder cómo se le ocurrió. La distancia que los separaba, ya no existía, parecían un solo ser. Las manos vagaban por el cuerpo del otro y sus piernas estaban totalmente enredadas. Ninguno de los dos supo cuándo, pero en unos minutos se hallaban sin ninguna prenda de por medio.

Kuon sabía que iba demasiado aprisa, pero las miradas que Kyoko le daba lo incitaban a seguir por ése camino. Así que, si la iba a hacer suya en ese momento, entonces lo haría bien. Tenía que disfrutarlo ella, él podía quedar aparte.

Acarició todo su cuerpo, conociéndolo, grabándolo en su memoria. Se tomó su tiempo y nunca dejó de besarla. Quería demostrarle toda esa devoción que sentía por ella. Quería que se diera cuenta de una vez por todas que era hermosa, que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Kyoko solo sentía. Sus manos, la forma en la que la acariciaba, la forma en la que la hacía sentirse en el cielo.

Kuon devoró sus pechos con ansias, las acciones de Kyoko ante su contacto le decían que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero si ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados no podía estar totalmente seguro de que no le causaba dolor.

-Kyoko mírame, por favor-le susurró con una voz ronca que Kyoko no le había escuchado antes.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos para mirarlo como le pidió.

-Mantén tus ojos abiertos. Mírame. Quiero ver el placer en ellos-

La chica se mordió los labios para evitar que algo saliera de su boca, pero consiguió dejar sus ojos abiertos.

-Tampoco te muerdas el labio, te vas a lastimar. ¿Quieres gritar? ¿Quieres gemir? ¿Quieres suspirar? Hazlo. Quiero escucharte-

De a poco, soltó sus labios prisioneros.

-Así está mejor-

Kuon le puso ahora atención a su parte más íntima. Nunca había hecho algo así y no tenía idea si lo hacía bien, pero comenzó a escuchar los suspiros que Kyoko soltaba, al principio bajos y luego aumentaron de volumen. Esto le dio más seguridad.

Kuon se detuvo después de un rato considerable. Quería que ella también explorara. No de la misma forma tal vez, pero quería que conociera.

-Kyoko-

Ella lo miró.

-Ven-

La tomó de la mano y la sentó en la cama.

-¿Quieres tocar?-

-¿Eh?-logró pronunciar.

-Tócame. Conóceme-

Kyoko no se encontraba muy segura de aquello, pero al ver a Kuon recostarse en la cama, quedando a su merced, se convenció de hacerlo. Recorrió su cuerpo tal y como lo hizo siendo Setsuka.

Kuon solo sentía como sus pequeñas manos lo tocaban tímidamente, pero ese contacto era más que suficiente para excitarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Dejó que ella lo tocara hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más y se lanzó sobre ella.

Kyoko quedó aturdida.

-¿Kuon?-

-Perdón, pero yo…-

Se dirigía a su entrepierna, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su destino, Kyoko lo detuvo.

-Espera, aún no he hecho lo mismo-

-¿Eh?-Kuon no sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

Kyoko tomó el liderazgo de nuevo. Y acercó sus manos a lo que le estaba llamando la atención. Ren se dio cuenta de cuál era su propósito.

-Espera, no tienes por qué…grrrr….gruñó a sentir cómo sus manos empezaban a trabajar.

Simplemente se recostó y disfrutó de esa nueva experiencia.

Pero se sorprendió aún más cuando de sentir sus manos, ahora sentía algo húmedo. La miró y lo que vio no lo olvidaría jamás. ¿Kyoko haciendo eso? Increíble y lo hacía tan bien.

Cuando sintió que estaba por llegar a su límite, se sentó y la retiró delicadamente.

-¿Qué es lo que…?-su pregunta quedó en el aire cuando vio el por qué Kuon la había detenido de su labor.

No quiso penetrarla enseguida, la besó ferozmente nuevamente y así aprovechaba a recuperarse un poco. Decidió que era una buena idea introducir uno de sus dedos en el interior para prepararla para el intruso que estaba por llegar.

Jugueteó unos momentos en ese lugar, hasta que decidió que ya estaba más que lista para recibirlo.

La recostó tranquilamente y sin prisas, la besó dulcemente para luego acomodarse entre sus piernas.

-Kyoko, por favor, si te duele, dímelo y me detendré-

Ella asintió.

Kuon entró poco a poco sintiendo su estrechez. Al ver que su cara cambió y unas lágrimas traicioneras escapaban de sus ojos, se inclinó para besarle la frente.

-Shhh, tranquila-

Terminó de entrar y no se movió, solo le daba pequeños besitos en todo su rostro.

-¿Lista?-

-Creo…-susurró.

-Ok. Ahí vamos mi Kyoko-

Comenzó con un vaivén lento para que se acostumbrara. Kyoko gemía bajo de él y se sostenía con fuerzas de las sábanas. Enredó sus piernas en su cadera, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

-Más…atinó a decir.

Kuon aceleró sin perder el control, solo dándole lo que ella pedía.

Aquello estaba sucediendo, era como un sueño.

Kyoko se sentía desfallecer, ¿acaso esto podría ser mejor?

Cambiaron varias veces de posición, mientras ambos se sintieran completos eran más que suficiente.

La habitación se llenó de deseo, de pasión y de amor, en donde dos personas al fin se transmitían todo lo oculto en su corazón por tanto tiempo, aún no dichas con palabras, pero con esas miradas, esos besos, esas caricias, la sensación del roce tan íntimo de sus cuerpos, decía muchísimo más.

Se amaban.

El amor era mutuo.

Y el deseo también.

Casi al amanecer se quedaron dormidos, exhaustos por la actividad realizada.

Despertaron un par de horas después, abrazados uno al otro.

-Buenos días-le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Buenos días…-Kyoko escondió su rostro en el pecho de él.

-¿Kyoko?-

-Kuon...-

-Creo que tenemos mucho que decirnos ¿no?-

Ella no respondió.

-Kyoko, yo…-

-Te amo Kuon-

Esta repentina confesión lo dejó boquiabierto. Ya lo había comprendido, pero escuchar esas palabras salir de esos labios que tanto le gustaban era encantador.

La abrazó fuertemente para susurrarle al oído.

-Yo también te amo Kyoko-

.

.

.

.

.

Digamos que ésta es una combinación de Daydream y Le ha ganado el corazón a la razón.

No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero creo que entre 3 y 5.

Ya saben que me gusta jugar con las personalidades de Ren y Kyoko, pero con los lemon nunca estoy segura, así que espero sus comentarios al respecto :)


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat no me pertenece, pero fue hermoso volver a ver a Kuon en el manga

 **Capítulo 2:**

Esa mañana se convirtieron en novios oficialmente, aunque lo ocultaron a todos por algún tiempo.

Kyoko se acostumbró a dormir en casa de Kuon por lo menos una vez a la semana. Concordaron que dormirían en habitaciones separadas, ya que planeaban ir más lento.

Una mañana, Kuon notó a Kyoko un poco pálida.

-¿Kyoko, estás bien?-

-Sí, solo estoy cansada-

Kuon tocó su frente.

-Tienes un poco de fiebre-

-Ya te dije, solo estoy cansada-dijo la chica, haciendo un puchero.

-Sea cansancio o no, hoy en la noche iremos al médico-

-Kuon…-se quejó.

-No voy a aceptar tus quejas, vamos al médico y punto-

Ya en la noche, Kyoko y Kuon fueron al médico.

-Bien, por lo que me mencionan no parece nada grave, pero ¿les parece si mañana vuelven temprano para realizarle un análisis de sangre para descartar cualquier enfermedad?-

-Claro, me sentiría más tranquilo-dijo Kuon.

-Bien, entonces venga mañana en ayunas-pidió el doctor.

Al día siguiente, le realizaron dichos análisis de sangre a Kyoko y ya en la noche fueron a buscar por los resultados.

-Mogami-san, déjeme preguntarle algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó extrañada.

-¿Hace cuánto que no se le presenta su periodo?-

-¿Eh? Pues…-Kyoko se puso a pensar-ya no lo recuerdo…-

-Ese fue el primer síntoma que debió mencionarme-

-¿Por qué?-

-Está usted embarazada. Tiene 8 semanas de gestación-

.

.

.

El camino en el auto fue silencioso.

Kuon desbordaba felicidad en cada poro, pero Kyoko…

Al llegar a su casa, Kuon solo pudo ver cómo Kyoko se hacía ovillo en el suelo.

-¡¿Kyoko?! ¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó arrodillándose junto a ella.

-Yo… ¡lo siento!-

-¿Ah? ¿De qué te disculpas?-Kuon no estaba entendiendo su actitud.

-Arruinaré tu carrera-declaró.

-¿Mi carrera?-

 _¿Cómo podía ella pensar en eso? ¿su carrera? ¿y la de ella qué?_

Se enojó mucho. Demasiado. Pero necesitaba relajarse para poder tranquilizarla.

-Kyoko corazón, primero, yo fui quién te embarazó, yo tengo la responsabilidad de mis actos también y segundo, mi carrera no me importa, me interesa la tuya, no has debutado oficialmente-

-¡Qué importa!-gritó ella.

-¡Claro que importa!-ahora fue él quien alzó la voz, pero al ver que su grito la asustó, decidió bajarla e intentar calmarse.

-Kyoko, ahora lo único que me importa eres tú y nuestro bebé, pase lo que pase estaremos juntos. Solo tenemos que hablar con Lory, él sabrá qué es lo mejor-

-Pero yo…-

-¿Acaso no estás feliz?-a Kuon le dolía esa posibilidad.

-¡Sí!-afirmó-pero…-

-¿Qué te ocurre entonces?-

-Yo no seré una buena madre para él o ella-sus ojos ya se encontraban llenos de lágrimas que empezaban a desbordarse incontrolablemente.

-¿Qué? ¡Te equivocas!- _ahí va de nuevo menospreciándose a sí misma, aunque es obvio cuál es la razón por la que piensa así_ \- Kyoko tú desbordas amor, tal vez ni tú ni yo sepamos como criar a un bebé, ¿qué pareja primeriza lo sabe antes que nada? Pero podemos pedirles ayuda a nuestros padres ¿no? Ellos nos echarán la mano cuando tengamos dudas. Yo sé que desde hoy que supimos de su existencia, vamos a amar a nuestro hijo como lo más maravilloso del mundo-

Al escuchar esas palabras, Kyoko sintió un gran alivio en el alma y un repiqueteo en su corazón. Un bebé. Tenían a un bebé en camino.

Sonrió.

-Kuon, tú siempre animándome-

-Claro-le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Nuestro hijo, eso se escucha bonito-

-Lo es-

-¿Un bebé, eh? ¡Y a la primera! Eres hábil-

-Jajajaja-no pudo evitar reír ante su comentario-ya ves Kyoko-

Al día siguiente, fueron con Lory para darle la nueva buena, aunque morían de nervios. El loco del amor quién sabe qué es lo que podría hacer al saberlo.

Minutos después de haber llegado a su oficina, el extravagante Presidente de LME, tenía la quijada hasta el suelo por la impresión de la noticia que acababa de recibir.

-Esperen, esperen-mencionó una vez que recuperó el habla-¿Ren me estás diciendo que Mogami-kun está esperando un hijo tuyo?-

-Así es-

-¿Pero cómo? ¿desde cuándo? ¿por qué no me había dado cuenta?-el pobre Lory no soportaba no haberse percatado de la relación de ese par.

Kuon entendiendo a lo que se refería le dijo tranquilamente.

-Desde hace dos meses-

-¡Y yo aquí rompiéndome la cabeza para que al fin se declaren y ahora salen repentinamente con esto! ¡Un bebé! Esperen… ¿desde hace 2 meses que están saliendo? ¿entonces cuánto tiempo tiene de embarazo?-

-Dos meses-dijo nuevamente un poco sonrojado.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Qué rápidos resultaron ser!-

-Lo siento…-dijo Kyoko.

-¿Lo siento? ¡Solo debes sentir no habérmelo dicho! ¡Y yo que te guardé el secreto!-Lory ya estaba en su fase de dramatismo total.

-¡Ok! ¡Boda! ¡Quiero boda!-gritó levantándose de su asiento, empezando a caminar por toda su oficina, comenzando a planear todo lo que necesitaban.

-No-respondió Ren tajante-no quiero que Kyoko piense que solo por el bebé me voy a casar con ella-

-¿Eh?-preguntó Lory confundido.

-No me malentiendan-agregó mirándola a ella-ya tenía todo planeado para pedirle matrimonio, incluso sabía dónde, cuándo y cómo, así que mi propuesta original seguirá en pie, aunque aclaro que por supuesto estaré a su lado en esta etapa, no vaya a pensar que no, porque yo la amo y amo también a nuestro bebé-

-Kuon…-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Kyoko.

-¿Kuon?-preguntó Lory sorprendido.

-Ella ya sabe todo-

-En verdad que son malos por no haberme dicho nada. ¡Ok, está bien! Ahora les hablaré como su jefe, ¿qué es lo que piensan hacer?-

-Lo que sea mejor para Kyoko-dijo Kuon.

-Bien, considerando las circunstancias que les parece sí…

.

.

.

.

.

Será una historia sencilla, así que solo serán uno o dos capítulos más.


	3. Chapter 3

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 3:**

Ahora lo siguiente que tenían que hacer, era informárselo a Yashiro.

Su cupido número 1, no cabía de la emoción.

-¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Un bebé! ¡Resultaron ser más rápidos de lo que pensé! ¡Yo seré el padrino!-

-Tú y Mouko-san-mencionó Kyoko-

¿Ah?-Yashiro detuvo sus gritos fangirls para prestarle atención a esa noticia.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Kuon-intestaste ocultarlo, pero nosotros lo hicimos mejor-

-Oh…eso…se lo pensábamos decir pronto-

-Lo que usted diga Yashiro-san…-

Kyoko y Kuon también se encargaron de informárselo a Taisho, Okami-san, Chiori y Mouko-san.

A Kuon le dio miedo ver cómo Taisho partía un pescado, estaba seguro que el señor imaginaba que ese pescado era él.

En cambio, Okami-san estaba encantada.

Mouko-san y Chiori quedaron muy sorprendidas, pero ambas dijeron "sabía que esto pasaría".

Kuu y Juliena Hizuri estaban que morían de felicidad y no perdieron oportunidad de viajar a Japón en cuanto despejaron sus agendas.

Aunque claro que al principio, Kuu quería asesinar a su hijo por haber mancillado a su querida hija.

El plan era ocultar su relación y embarazo.

Kyoko terminó con sus actuales proyectos y se quedó en casa de Kuon, siendo cuidada por Kuu y Julie.

Todos estaban encantados, pero Kuon era a quién le tocaba lo peor.

Ayudaba a Kyoko con sus nauseas matutinas desde el primer día en que se presentaron.

Resolvía sus antojos a cualquier hora del día, así fuera a las 3 de la madrugada.

Soportaba sus cambios de humor, que para su desgracia eran muy seguidos. Podía pasar del enojo, al llanto y luego a la risa en cuestión de minutos.

Tampoco dormía bien, porque el bebé no dormía mucho en las noches, así que Kyoko se la pasaba moviéndose de aquí para allá en la cama, ya entrada la mañana podía conciliar el sueño y poco después sonaba la maldita alarma.

Parecía que el embarazado era él. Estaba exhausto.

-Ren, ¿tan malo es vivir con una mujer embarazada?-le preguntó Yashiro al ver su cara de zombi.

-Es una experiencia hermosa, pero a la vez muy cansada-

-He bajado la cantidad de tu trabajo para que puedas estar con ella, pero aun así parece que te quedarás dormido en cualquier segundo-

-¿Cuánto tiempo de descanso tengo ahora?-

-20 minutos-

-Bien, déjame dormir-

De esa manera o por lo menos muy parecida, pasaron los 7 meses restantes.

La fecha probable de parto había llegado, pero Kyoko no tenía ningún síntoma, sin embargo estaban en el hospital.

-¡Kuon deja de dar vueltas!-le gritó su papá.

-No puedo…-

-Estás más nervioso tú que Kyoko, ¿acaso vas a tener al bebé en su lugar? No. Entonces tranquilízate-

-Kuon amor, tranquilo-intentó calmarlo Kyoko.

El ginecólogo llegó para una revisión.

-Bien ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Mogami-san no siente ningún dolor?-

-No. Nada-

-¿Tú bebé se mueve?-

-Sí. Mucho-

-Bien. Ahora necesito un poco de privacidad-

Cerró las cortinas alrededor de la cama y le hizo un incómodo chequeo.

-Auch-se quejó.

-Ya tienes 4 cm de dilatación-

-¿Ah? Pero no siento nada-

-Entonces siéntete afortunada. Pero tarde o temprano lo sentirás-

-Pero…auch…-

-¿Ya lo sintió?-

-Sí, algo-

-Bien. Te llevaremos a una sala de parto, pero tenga en cuenta que aún te faltan 5 cm de dilatación-

-Ok…-

El doctor les avisó a todos y se retiró.

Un rato después, llegaron las enfermeras y un camillero para trasladarla.

-Solo el esposo puede pasar con ella-informó la enfermera.

-Kyoko-chan, Ren buena suerte-les desearon sus amigos.

-Les informo que esto puede tardar un poco, no se desesperen-

Una vez que fue trasladada, Kuon se sentó junto a su cama.

-Kuon…tengo miedo…-

-Tranquila Kyoko, todo estará bien-

Kuon estaba aún más nervioso pero tenía que demostrarle confianza para tranquilizarla.

-Ya tienes 6 cm-informó el doctor.

-Auch…duele…-se quejaba.

-Este es solo el inicio, tienes que soportar-

Treinta minutos después, el parto había iniciado.

Kuon tenía bien agarrada la mano de Kyoko ¿o Kyoko tenía bien agarrada la mano de Kuon? O mejor dicho destrozando su mano…

Unos minutos llenos de dolor después, se pudo escuchar un dulce llanto.

-Aquí tenemos a una hermosa niña-les hizo saber el doctor.

Kyoko solo pudo sonreír junto con Kuon.

-Lo hiciste bien amor-

-Fue muy cansado-

-Pero ya está todo listo-

Kuon le depositó un pequeño beso en la frente.

Una vez limpiada se la entregaron a los exhaustos padres.

La cara de emoción, amor y felicidad que Kuon tenía al ver a su pequeña hija por primera vez, no podía compararse con nada.

Mientras que Kyoko, derramaba dulces lágrimas de emoción y felicidad, sostener por primera vez a su hija era un hermoso sentimiento.

-Kuon…-susurró Kyoko.

-¿Es hermosa, verdad?-

-Y es nuestra-

-Así es-

-Hola preciosa-le llamó su madre.

-Tú serás Ai-

-Bienvenida al mundo, Ai-

.

.

.

.

.

Aclaro que no soy doctora, podría haber posibles errores, pero soy Trabajadora Social y mi servicio social lo hice en el hospital materno infantil, así que tengo una idea de todo esto.

Ya no estoy segura si publicar un capítulo más o dividirlo en dos, pero lo decidiré mientras lo escribo.


	4. Chapter 4

Skip Beat no me pertenece. Pero mañana tendré en mis manos mi cd drama de Guam

 **Capítulo 4:**

Los meses fueron pasando siendo una hermosa familia llena de dicha.

Kyoko volvió al trabajo cuando Ai ya tenía tres meses de edad, pero nadie fuera de sus amigos cercanos lo sabían.

Kuu y Julie les ayudaban en todo lo que podían.

Diez meses después, Kyoko y Kuon viajaban a Kyoto para unas breves vacaciones.

-Kuon, no sabes cuánto anhelo mostrarle a Ai nuestro lugar especial-

-Le va a encantar, ¿verdad corazón?-Kuon sostuvo a su hija, quién era igualita a él y le hizo cosquillas en el estómago para que ella se echara a reír.

-Le encanta que hagas eso-

-Y a mí me encanta hacerlo-

Llegaron al hotel y una vez que se instalaron, se dirigieron al bosque de sus recuerdos, dirigiéndose en específico al pequeño riachuelo donde solían jugar.

-Sigue igual Kuon-le dijo Kyoko emocionada.

-Es cierto, amor, está igualito-

Kyoko cargó a Ai, y la puso en su regazo mientras se sentaba en una gran piedra que estaba junto al río.

-¿Kyoko, quieres que vuele para ti?-le preguntó Kuon.

-¿Lo harías?-

-Solo si me das un beso como recompensa-

-De acuerdo, prometido-

Kuon subió hasta la roca más alta y como hacía varios años atrás, se lanzó dando una vuelta en el aire y aterrizó de rodillas frente a su novia e hija.

A Kyoko le salían estrellitas de los ojos por la emoción y Ai reía divertida.

-Tu papi vuela muy bien ¿verdad Ai?-

-¿Kyoko?-la voz seria de Kuon hizo que lo mirara.

-¿Qué sucede Kuon?-

-Mogami Kyoko-san, ya eres la madre de mi hija, pero ¿te convertirías por favor en mi esposa?-Kuon sacó un pequeño estuche de su bolsillo y le mostró un bello y delicado anillo.

-Kuon…-sollozó Kyoko-eres un tonto, claro que quiero-

Kuon se acercó a ella y la besó.

-Gracias-Kuon sintió como Ai se colgaba de su camisa pidiendo atención.

-¿Tú también quieres un beso? Ven aquí-

Los siguientes meses estuvieron llenos de fiestas.

Un mes después, se efectuó el debut oficial de Kyoko, gracias a su primer protagónico en un dorama romántico –y claro que su graduación de Love me fue por otras razones- con Tsuruga Ren como su pareja, para su gran alivio los comentarios fueron positivos, a todos les encantó la química que habitaba entre ellos y deseaban que esa pareja fuera real. Si alguien debía tener al soltero más codiciado de Japón, esa debía ser Kyoko.

Al siguiente mes, se realizó la primera fiesta de cumpleaños de Ai. Solo invitaron a sus amigos que sabían de su existencia.

Y al tercer mes, se celebró la boda de Kuon y Kyoko. Cuando fue anunciada a la prensa una semana antes, se desató una euforia total. ¡La pareja era real! Ninguno de los dos habló al respecto, lo harían durante la ceremonia.

Durante la celebración, Kanae y Yashiro tenían a Ai con ellos.

En el convivio, fue cuando decidieron decir todo.

-Gracias a todos los presentes por venir-dijo Kyoko-en realidad, esta noche tenemos mucho que contarles, no sabemos cómo lo tomaran, pero espero que sigan apoyándonos como siempre lo han hecho-

La inquietud se apoderó de los asistentes.

Kuon comenzó a hablar.

-Kyoko y yo somos novios desde hace casi 2 años-

-Y de ese amor que nos tenemos-intervino Kyoko-vino esta hermosa niña a este mundo-

Kanae ayudó a Ai a dar unos pequeños pasos hasta llegar a los brazos de su mamá.

Un silencio se extendió, hasta que los reporteros se recuperaron de la impresión y los agobiaron con sus preguntas.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Su hija? ¿De los dos? ¿Qué edad tiene?-

-Ella es Ai. Hija mía y de Ren. Tiene 13 meses-

-¿Cómo lo ocultaron?-

-Me pregunto lo mismo honestamente-

-Pero…es rubia…-

-Oh. Es que ella es igualita a mí. Claro, que igualita a mi verdadera apariencia-mencionó Ren.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos.

Frente al público, se deshizo de su peluca y pupilentes.

-Mi nombre es Kuon Hizuri-

Esa noche fue impactante, llena de descubrimientos y secretos revelados.

Pero mientras Kuon y Kyoko comenzaban a disfrutar de su vida de casados, Fuwa Sho apenas se enteraba de las noticias.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Qué demonios pasó Kyoko?-

Rápidamente fue a buscarla a LME. La encontró fácilmente.

La tomó del hombro y le dio la vuelta.

-¿Sho? ¿Dónde te habías metido?-le preguntó al verlo.

-Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber de… oh, ella…-

Kyoko tenía consigo a Ai.

-Ai, mira-le dijo Kyoko a su pequeña-él es tu tío Sho-

-¿Ai? ¿Tío?-

-Ella es mi hija. Es hermosa, ¿verdad?-

-No se parece a ti-

-Lo sé, es igualita a su padre-

-¿Quién?-

-Yo, Fuwa. Yo soy el padre de Ai-

Al escuchar esa voz, Sho volteó, pero se encontró con un desconocido.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Soy Kuon Hizuri, pero tú me conoces como Tsuruga Ren. Supongo que ya te enteraste de nuestra boda-

El rubio no podía ni hablar, aunque sabía ya todo, era más difícil verlo con sus propios ojos.

-Sho-le habló Kyoko-te estuve buscando para invitarte a la boda y no te encontré, fui a tu agencia y me dijeron que estabas de gira por Asia-

-¿Kyoko, ibas a invitarme a tu boda?-

-Claro, fuimos amigos-

Ese "fuimos" y "amigos" no le gustaba.

-¿Y ahora qué somos?-

-Podemos volver a serlo, si deseas-

Sho no quería ser solo su amigo, pero era obvio que ya era demasiado tarde.

Comenzó a irse sin darle respuesta.

-¡Sho! ¡Piénsalo!-le gritó Kyoko.

Sho se fue y Kyoko y Kuon se quedaron solos con Ai.

-¿Qué le sucede?-

-Probablemente ha madurado-

-Puede ser-

-¿Nos vamos a casa?-

-Vámonos-

-¡Pa!-dijo Ai.

-¿Sí, preciosa?-

-Bacho, bacho-balbuceó.

-¿Quieres que te abrace? Claro, ven aquí mi amor-

Kuon, Kyoko y Ai se dirigieron a su hogar para disfrutar de una noche más con las personas que más amaban en el mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Como dije, fue una historia sencilla, pero espero que les haya gustado.

Próximamente: Lunares


End file.
